Lost Love
by Alex. for now
Summary: Bella was left abandoned in Forks and turned to Italy, not sure what to await there until she finds herself with a vampire.And she didn't mean to find herself staring at her lost love again. She's no longer innocent human Bella and she's ready to kill...


**A/N This has a dark theme. Have yourself warned…**

**Lost Love**

_Eyes, look your last!  
>Arms, take your last embrace! and lips, O you<br>The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
>A dateless bargain to engrossing death. <em>

_~Romeo and Juliet Act V, scene 3, line 112. By __William Shakespeare_

Bella sighed as she stared out her bedroom window towards the rain that was drizzling over the lonely forest. She did this everyday at all time. She used to use her time studying for tests twice a much as usual to get her mind off him but now she didn't have the vigor to care anymore. She now did the complete opposite.

She would hide some alcohol under her bed for when the pain in her chest where her heart used to be would come back and would drink until she passed out. She lost her friends at school and earned being feared by those around her but she couldn't care less. This, of course, worried Charlie. He may not know about her drinking ways since he's never home and didn't even know about the times she tried a couple of drugs which she had obtained from a problematic boy her age from La Push named Paul but he had noticed the way Bella had been acting. Bella had even given away her innocence to Paul just to keep her mind away from him for a while. They still were companions in bed but both of them knew that they were nothing but a toy to each other. After all, after being in bed with each other they silently would get dressed and she would leave his house without another word. They, in some way, understood each other. They both suffered pain in life and have both considered suicide.

As for Jacob, once he knew that she had been 'spending time' with Paul she had been called a 'whore' and a 'slut' by him as for being yelled about not being the innocent Bella he once knew but she knew that she wasn't innocent any longer. She was hardly Bella anymore.

After she was abandoned by Edward Cullen and his family in the forest and cried herself to sleep lying on the cold floor, later being found by Sam Uley, a man from La Push, she had vowed to never cry for him and his immortal family ever again. She refused to suffer for his fault. His leaving had made her stronger and more than half of the fights that happened at school were caused by her. It made her feel stronger and more dominant. Something Edward had never let her feel with his controlling ways.

She knew that she couldn't let Charlie bear with her rebel ways forever, as short as forever can be if you're not a vampire. She knew that she had to let him be and that he should feel happiness to finally be home after work, not feel remorse. She was no Jasper but she could practically feel the disappointment raiding off him. He wished for the old Bella back but she knew that the old Bella was gone and forever.

_I'm sorry, dad_, Bella thought.

She moved away from the window and grabbed a backpack, filling it with two outfits and all the money she had saved for college, as for her passport. She needed freedom, and she was ready to get it.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Later that day, at about 8 o'clock at night, Chief Swan had come back from work and entered the house, ready to find Bella passed out in her bed as always or staring out the window. She never cooked him dinner anymore so he always had to order some take-out food. She wasn't his Bells. She was a complete stranger.

He hanged his gun belt and ran upstairs to Bella's room like he did everyday after work. He felt like if he had to check on Bella as frequently as he could, feeling that if he didn't, she would hurt herself more than she has already done. She thought that he didn't know about her drinking ways and her sleeping with Paul but he had been informed by Billy. He just didn't do anything about it because he knew that there was no way to help her anymore and if he got Bella against him then he would lose her and she was all he had left.

As he entered her room, he wasn't greeted by the usual smell of alcohol but he found her bed done neatly and her room clean for the first time since Edward broke her heart. And then there was a note standing on her bed. He slowly approached it, as if he approached it too fast then it would fly away like a bird. When he was finally next to the soft bed where Bella slept, he carefully grabbed the note and opened it.

_You want the old Bella back, but I'm sorry to say that she's gone forever._

_You want her but you can't have her, so it's better this way._

_You either have the old Bella or no one._

_So it's no one you have._

_I'm sorry._

_~B_

And then Charlie figured, I only had Bella in life after Renee left and Bella came to live with me in Forks and now that I've lost her, then there's no reason to live. Right?

And so he made his way downstairs towards his gun belt…

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Bella only let a few tears slip as she leaned backwards on the plane seat. She was escaping to Italy, though, she wasn't sure why. She felt as if she was _meant _to be there. She was thinking about visiting Rome and then Florence before actually deciding where to stay at. Right now she had no home.

"Miss, are you alright?" A plane attendant that was a woman with a heavy Italian accent asked her, worried. Bella looked up to her and put a soft smile on, trying to fool the woman to thinking she was okay.

"I'm fine." She answered, hoping that her answer would pursue the lady to finish doing her job. She didn't like it when people felt pity for her. The woman nodded and gave her a water bottle, which Bella accepted appreciatively. The woman gave her a last sad smile before walking away towards the front of the plane where she was needed.

Bella closed her eyes and opened the sealed water bottle while her head rested once again on the plane seat, drinking from it with a sudden angst that she didn't have second before. She put the bottle on her lap, holding it up with her right hand while her left hand still had the bottle cap. She sighed and licked the drop of water that was running down her lip with her tongue.

Why did he leave me? Was he right? Was I not meant to fall in love with him? Was I not good enough for him? I feel so lost, She thought.

"I don't think you were not good enough for him," She heard a voice say. She opened her eyes and held up her head to stare at the old man beside her, "Maybe he just wasn't good enough for _you_. But I do think that you were right on the 'not meant to fall in love with him' situation. If he really loved you then he would have accepted you for who you were. Not wanting to change one thing about you." He said. She frowned. Was she really wondering out loud?

"But he left me in the forest to die in the wilderness. His family didn't even give me a last goodbye. I left my father so he wouldn't suffer from me and I'm not even sure what the hell I'm doing here on this plane to Italy," She whispered him, "I'm lost in life." He smiled at her.

"If you don't know what you're doing here then leave it all to Destiny, child. It's obvious that you are just meant to be here. Just follow your heart." He replied. Bella sighed. This riddled advice isn't really helping me, she thought.

"We are landing in 5 minutes. So please make sure you have all your belongings with you." The same woman from a while ago told them as she approached. The old man nodded and stood up as the woman left.

Bella huffed angrily and slumped in her seat, making sure that her backpack was still at her feet as she felt her stomach get a butterfly feeling, which meant that they were landing. Once they did, everyone got in a line in the plane hallway to get out, pushing the other in front of them. The old man also got in line and was at the door in no time.

"My name's Bella." Bella called out to him as he began to walk out the door to the outside landing station of Italy's airport. The man turned around and gave her a warm smile.

"Goodbye, Bella. And I hope we meet again." He said before walking down the stairs. Bella stared at the door confused. Was it normal in Italy for people not to say their name back when introduced?

"Miss, we are going to clean the plane. Exit the plane if you please." A man told her. She looked up, startled and she nodded, noticing that she was the last passenger on the already landed plane.

"Yes, of course." And she quickly jogged up to the door, ready to find the old man and thank him, at least getting his name. But when she got out the door and down the stairs she didn't see him.

Impossible, Bella thought, he couldn't have gotten inside the airport that fast. This place is packed.

She shook her head kept on walking towards the front door of the airport and made her way to exit it.

"TOUR TO VOLTERRA, A BEAUTIFUL OLD TOURISTIC HERE IN ITALY. WE TAKE YOU THROUGH ALL VOLTERRA AND AS A LAST VISIT, TO VOLTERRA'S FAMOUS CASTLE!

"TOUR DI VOLTERRA, A TURISTICO BELLA VECCHIA QUI IN ITALIA. NOI VI GUIDERÀ ATTRAVERSO TUTTE VOLTERRA E COME ULTIMA VISITA, PER FAMOSO CASTELLO DI VOLTERRA!" Bella heard a lady call throughout the entire airport, and she looked slightly worried about not getting attention from any tourists. Bella frowned and began thinking. Where has she heard the name of Volterra? She's never come to Italy before so it meant hat someone had told her about the place.

"Ti piacerebbe visitare Volterra?" She heard a voice next to her. **(Would you like to visit Volterra?) **She jumped up a little startled and turned to her right to stare into purplish eyes. Good thing that Bella had taken Italian classes back in Forks, when she would still care about her studies. Her frown became deeper. The eyes. Purplish. Like brown over red. One word crossed her mind. Vampires. And human drinkers at that. Volterra, Volturi. Huh. No wonder.

"No, grazie." Bella told the woman. **(No, thank you.) **Heidi it must be, she remembered one day when Carlisle was telling her about them and their new members. Including their 'tours' through all Volterra and the last stop. The throne room in the Volturi Castle. Where hungry vampires were waiting.

"Sei sicuro? È gratuito." Heidi told her. **(Are you sure? It is free.) **Bella sighed. Right now would be the perfect time to commit the suicide she had considered for so long, but she wasn't ready to leave this world just yet.

"Vado a visitare altri luoghi in Italia prima. Tornerò presto." She told her with a small smile. **(I'm going to visit other places in Italy first. I'll be back soon.) **And she probably will come back soon to take her last breath. There was nothing left in life for her. Heidi sighed and nodded, backing away for Bella to walk away.

"Signorita, avete bisogno di un passaggio?" A man told Bella as she exited the airport. **(Young lady, do you need a ride?) **She nodded and slid into the cab's backseat.

"Per compiacere la migliore Café qui." She told him. **(To the best Café here please.)** She really had no idea where to go. The man nodded and started the taxi, driving away leaving the airport behind…

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"Un caffe Normale per favore." Bella told the young man behind the counter. **(A ****caffe****normale**** please.)** The boy nodded and began making it, giving it to her after about 5 minutes later of preparing it and stood there waiting to be paid. Bella held her backpack, balancing on one hand and looked for her wallet with the other, later finding it and grimacing when she remembered that she only had American money.

She glanced up and barely caught sight of a very pale hand handing the boy the money.

"Graz-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because she was held in the stare of another pair of purplish eyes. The pale angelic face gave her a breathtaking smile.

"Nessun problema," He told her, "Sei americano?" He asked. **(No problem, Are you American?) **And she wasn't sure whether the curiosity clear on his face was real or fake. She nodded and looked at the door, refusing to be dazzled by a vampire yet again.

"Yes." She muttered. She saw him grin from the corner of her eye, being careful not to show his teeth too much to scare away his prey.

"Welcome to Italy. My name's Alec." He introduced herself. She looked up.

What do you know, she thought, I managed to run into another vampire in a matter of minutes.

"Isabella." She responded with her full name.

"Would you like to sit with me, Isabella?" He asked her. She mentally sighed. It won't be long for her to live if she said yes, but yet, she doubted that Alec would let his food go so easily even if she refused.

"Sure." She finally answered. Alec frowned as she took lead to find an unoccupied table and he trailed behind.

She is one of a kind, He thought, other girls here in Italy would have not hesitated for so long if I asked them to sit with me. What a pity that she won't last.

Bella sat down and waited for him to do so as well. She began sipping on her drink and watched intensely as Alec sat down too. He wasn't bad looking at all, she noticed. With that tall figure and that angelic face she was sure that he could fool just about anyone. But yet, he was a vampire, a dominant immortal creature who was meant to fool.

"So, where are you from, Isabella?" Alec asked when he was settled in the seat across from her. She shrugged.

"Washington." She answered.

"Any place I know?" He asked, not really caring but doing anything to get Isabella's delicious smelling blood easily. She shrugged once again.

"A small town in the peninsula called Forks." She said with a small sigh. His curiosity sparked in when he realized that this girl lived in the same town as the Vegetarian freaks. The family that was changed by his Master's friend, Carlisle Cullen.

"And what are you doing here alone?" He asked, leaning on the soft chair cushion behind him with his arms crossed. She sighed.

"It's really a long and stupid messed up love story." She said. He gave her a crooked smile, but nothing like Edward's too dazzling one. Sure, this one was breathtaking, but not too immortally breathtaking.

He's probably older than him, She thought, though to the human eye he's obviously younger. Maybe 16.

"I think I have enough time." He said, breaking her out of her train of thought. Once Bella noticed hat she was leaning on the table towards him and staring she quickly backed away, as far as her back could dig into the chair, and looked away with her lips pursed. Not the same reaction old Bella would have had, old Bella would have turned tomato red, but that's not her anymore. Bella would often wonder about how she could have been one day so… _low-esteemed_, -if that's the word- with no confidence in herself whatsoever.

"Well?" Alec said with an eyebrow raised. She frowned. She knew that she should keep out the Cullen-vampire parts but she wasn't sure if she should tell him anything at _all_. She barely met him and he was a vampire. Bella sighed and lowered her gaze, catching sight of a weird crest on a bracelet on his wrist. Her eyes widened a bit and she contained a gasp. It was the same crest that Carlisle had of the Volturi. Aro had wanted to give him a place in the Volturi but Carlisle had refused, so Aro had given him a crest saying that even though he would not be in Italy, he would still be part of the Volturi family… in some way. Bella cleared her throat and began.

"I had moved to Forks after leaving my mother with my step-father to live with Charlie, my real father and on my first day of school, I saw him for the first time in the cafeteria. The first few weeks we were not at all thrilled with each other. We would ignore each other," Bella remembered when Edward had saved her from the van and after the argument in the hospital, not talked to each other, "and it was like that until one day, he finally talked to me. After a lot of certain events," She left all of them out, "we fell in love."

More like, _I _fell in love. The next year E-" She abruptly stopped talking when she was going to say his name, "_he _told me that we needed to talk as so we walked into the forest. Well, it wasn't really a walk, considering that my house was still in view," Bella barely noticed that she was a little zoned out into her thoughts as she talked and that he was watching her, listening intensely, "He told me he didn't love me," She laughed bitterly, "and said that I wasn't enough for him. That I didn't deserve him. He walked away into the forest and I followed him, tripping occasionally until it was nighttime I was lost in the middle of the dark woods. I've never been the same since." She finished with a grimace. He stared at her and suddenly talked, breaking the calming silence.

"Why do I feel as if you've left things out?" He asked. Bella frowned.

"Because I did." She responded truthfully.

"_Why?_" He asked.

"Because I barely met you and you really have no right to have to know about what happened between him and me and about my ruined Romeo and Juliet story." She said. He shook his head.

"I didn't mean to ask about what happened between you and him, just, exactly _how _you became and was never the same again." He clarified. Bella sighed.

"I won't lie. I was innocent, caring and the type of girl who would of _died _for getting an 8 on an exam. After he left along with his family-"

"He left?" Alec interrupted. Bella nodded solemnly.

"Yes, he left Forks. As I was saying, when he left I started out just studying twice as hard to get my mind of him so it was impossible for me to even get an A- in my tests but I suddenly got tired of that. I started not caring about my grades anymore and started partying, then I started with alcohol, drugs until I got to the grade where I had lost my virginity to a guy from a La Push named Paul –who was the one who would sell me the drugs- and after that I would have sex with him just for fun, as he did to me. I had lost my friends, turned aggressive which meant that I would get in a fight minimum 3 times a week and my father was disappointed to me, since he was Chief Police. I was a lost cause." Bella told him.

"So you escaped here." Alec stated more than asked. Bella nodded.

"Yes, I did. Maybe my Romeo just wasn't who I thought it would be, or I wasn't meant to have a Romeo." She told him, looking at the floor.

"Or maybe it wasn't Romeo who Juliet should have fallen in love with. Paris was always waiting." These words made Bella look up and stare at his purplish eyes as he stared back.

"Yes… Maybe." Bella whispered.

And that's when Alec started doubting about his decision of tricking Bella into getting in a dark alley with him to drink her dry…

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"Where are we going? I can't see, Alec." Bella muttered as Alec held her hand and pulled her to the direction he wanted to go as they walked through dark and lonely streets of Italy.

"Patience, Isabella." Alec said calmly. She huffed, something she's done various times now.

"I'm going to trip." Bella pointed out as she stumbled through the rocky path.

"I won't let you fall." He answered. She sighed.

After being asked by Alec that if she would go with him some place she didn't know what to answer. At first she had said no because she had to find a hotel to stay –and go back to the airport the next day to die- by nighttime, that it already was, but he had insisted, so she agreed. For some strange reason she felt safe with him, she didn't feel as if he wanted only her blood anymore, but just to be with her. And she was right. They were now alone and if he wanted to suck her dry he would have done it by now without a second thought, but he didn't.

What an unusual human, Alec had thought, she still hasn't asked about my odd eye color or my cold hand.

"Seriously, I'm very clumsy. Can you tell me where we're going, please?" She asked pleadingly, something she hasn't done since he left because she refused to show her weakness to people by pleading. But she felt comfortable around him.

"No." He responded curtly.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"And because that makes _so _much sense..." She answered sarcastically.

"Will you _please_ shut up, Isabella."

"Talk about being rude."

"Uh, fine. Is there even a nice way to say that in English?"

"Yes, there is. There's 'Can you please quiet down'."

"Then, can you _please _quiet down?"

"No."

"You are the _most _stubborn person I've ever met, Isabella."

"And so I've been told." At this, he sighed.

"I can only wonder how many times."

"Hey, I heard you."

"Yes, and because you _weren't _supposed to." She glared at him through the darkness, though with his super vampire eye vision she was sure he could see her, just pretended that he didn't.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost. Just a couple more feet. Think you can manage?"

"Alive? That depends on you. You said that you were not going to let me fall, does that count any danger situations?" Bella asked.

All because being a vampire can cause many trouble, Bell added in her head.

"Yes. Of course."

"So you won't let me die or get hurt?" Bella asked.

"Never." He breathed. Bella smiled. Alec really underestimates humans, thinking that they can't hear you and have really bad hearing, well, compared to immortals, they do. Bella could only wonder how many times he's whispered stuff that he thought humans couldn't hear.

He suddenly smiled at something ahead of them too small for Bella's human eyes to see and covered her eyes. At this, Bella grumbled.

"It's bad enough I have to walk in the darkness on a rocky path, but now you cover my eyes? This is just cruel, Alec." She growled out. Alec smirked. He enjoyed seeing Bella this irritated.

"Just wait a bit more, Isabella."

"Bullshit, Alec. We've been walking for a while now after you said that before. I'll surely die here and I haven't even visited anywhere but here. This is committing suicide. And I don't know about here, but in America it's a crime. Now get your friggin' hands off my eyes." She said stubbornly. He frowned.

"Isabella…" Alec said with warning in his voice. Bella grimaced.

"Don't call me Isabella; I feel like if I'm being scowled at." She responded. He stared at her confused as they continued to walk as Bella stumbled because of her lack of sight.

"Aren't you Isabella? That's what you told me." He reminded her. She sighed.

"I don't tell strangers what I liked to be called. And that is _definitely_ notIsabella." She pointed out.

"And so I'm not a stranger anymore?" He asked. She could practically hear the smirk in his voice. She sighed.

"Guess not. You know my life story, don't you?"

"I guess so. Your 'ruined' Romeo and Juliet story…but without the details that you didn't want to tell me." He told her. She frowned and was relieved to be caught by Alec when she tripped before she hit the ground. Both his arms and the ground were cold, especially at night, but she'd prefer to be in Alec's arms rather than on the floor any time.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"You're welcome. Now, how do you like to be called?" He asked truly curious.

"Bella." She responded easily. He smiled.

Bella, he thought, suits her.

"Bella." He whispered delicately in his Italian accent. Bella smiled ever so slightly as he repeated it, liking the way it sounded on his lips. Bella, meaning beautiful with the Italian touch to it.

"Are we there yet _now?_" She asked once more, partly asking just to irritate Alec again, even though she knew that it was not a very bright decision, a mad vampire and a weak human do not combine.

"Yes, now look ahead." He responded softly. Bella curiously first looked around herself and was surprised to see themselves surrounded by the sudden street lights of Italy but there was chaste wall around them, being the back of the houses around them which meant that there were no doors in sight. She then looked ahead and gasped at a small lonely hidden house as big as a mansion lighted by the pure moonlight. It was old but elegant. She loved it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She heard a small voice whisper in ear. The voice was dangerously close and she nearly shivered.

"It is." She breathed out. He chuckled darkly.

"I would always come here if I need some time alone. I love my twin to death but sometimes she can be a little too annoying for her own good." He sighed. She froze.

Twin? …She? She held her breath as the pieces came together like a puzzle that hasn't been solved for centuries. Alec. Volturi. Twin. She.

He was one of the deadly Volturi Witch Twins.

Alec Volturi, with the ability to take off all your senses, the opposite of his twin's gift.

Jane Volturi, with the ability to create an illusion in your mind to make you think you're in great pain.

Both greatly feared by the entire vampire world.

Bella suddenly was hit with a great amount of doubt and disappointment.

From what Bella had been told, the twins experience no emotion. Only hate. They are known as the most unemotional beings in the entire world, if not universe. They feel no remorse when they kill humans or vampires and feel no desire to be nice to anyone. They are cold and heartless creatures which no one bothered to anger. She was disappointed because she had truly started to feel something for Alec and had let herself believe that he wasn't going to drain her like she had thought, but now that she knew who he was, she doubted.

"Are you alright, Bella?" His beautiful voice snapped her out of her trance. She instantly snapped her head up and put a fake smile on her face.

"I'm completely fine. Why shouldn't I be?" She answered but she didn't seem to fool him. Alec sighed, but thankfully, let it go… for now.

"So you like it?" He asked. Bella rolled her chocolate eyes.

"No, it's horrible. Yes, I love it!" She exclaimed with a grin as she watched every detail of the house/mansion her eyes could catch.

"Good, because you'll be staying here until you plan to go somewhere else here in Italy." Bella's jaw dropped.

"B-but _why_?" She asked, startled. He smiled slyly.

"I figured that under your circumstances you wouldn't have enough Euros to pay a hotel until you leave as you didn't even have Euros to buy your coffee so I thought of this place. It's still in good condition, even after all these past years." He said and suddenly clenched his jaw, realizing that he gave too much away. He realized that Bella didn't catch the small bit and relaxed, but he was wrong.

Well, that was foolish. Bella thought, obvious much? '_After all these past years_', but he probably didn't care since he killed everyone who knew or got a hint. This is my end.

"I- I don't want to intervene. I mean, if you usually use your time here them I don't thi-" Bella was cut of by his sigh.

"Bella, I _want _you to stay here. I'll even visit you if you want." He shrugged as if it was nothing but he felt otherwise.

She's just another human, Alec tried to convince himself, but why would I tell her about my escape place?

Not even Jane knew about it and if he had a choice then Aro wouldn't have known either. And yet Bella did. He was thrown out of his thoughts by a loud growl. He whipped himself behind him as Bella did the same but he protectively put himself in front of Bella with a dangerous crouch as another red-eyed vampire stared at Bella with black pitch eyes.

"Delicious. With tempting blood." The vampire muttered. Even though Bella was completely frightened by the vampire she felt as if it would only make things worse if she showed it so she stood her ground like she had with any other human at Forks and held her head high.

"Leave the girl alone." Alec growled. The vampire raised an eyebrow at him as he moved his gaze from Bella to Alec.

"Why haven't you drunk her yet then if she's yours?" He asked Alec as if it was the most normal thing to ask. This question only made Alec crouch lower.

"I do not plan to drain her." He answered. The vampire laughed humorlessly.

"Well, too bad because by what she is just seeing and you letting her live you are already breaking the law. So give her to me." The hungry vampire told him. Alec tried take Bella's senses off to show the vampire that he could save Bella from an ugly fate if he wanted to, only being rewarded by Bella still standing tall and normal. Alec growled at this.

There's only one human in the world with a shield, Alec thought angrily, and it just _had _to be Bella?

"Leave. Us. Alone." Alec warned at the vampire. The vampire smirked.

"Or _what_?" He asked and before Bella knew it the vampire was on the floor seeming lifeless and Alec had tore his left arm off, throwing it to the opposite side, and being pleased by a scream of his victim. Alec laughed darkly at his pain and the words echoed swimming in Bella's ears.

_They feel no remorse when they kill humans or vampires… They are cold and heartless creatures which no one bothered to anger…_

An ear piercing scream was heard through Bella's ears as Alec slowly tore his head off his body and he threw it in the fire Bella had not seen him make while the fire shot out purple smoke. Bella stared lifeless at it, with no emotion evident on her face.

"Or that will happen." Alec whispered with a dark chuckle, "I am not known for freeing my victims after the first warning."

"Why did you kill him?" Bella asked. Alec's head snapped up, remembering about her presence, and growled.

"Why? He wants to kill and you still ask _why?_" He asked angrily, too furious because of the encounter with the vampire to control his anger.

"It was his nature." She told him as she still stared at the fire that seemed to be dancing with the soft wind.

"And how do _you _know! You're just a _human_!" He spat. She frowned a bit but didn't take her gaze off the fire.

"There's no other way to live without killing humans and yet you get mad at him and kill him. You should have let him drink me. That would of made things easier." She muttered absently. He growled.

"I save your stupid human life and yet you tell me that I should have let him _drink_ you? And how the _hell _you know _anything _about our nature! You probably don't even know what I am!" He yelled at her, partly mad because of what she told him and the other part because she was not even staring at him and seemed unaffected by his yelling.

"I do."

"Say it." He muttered, glaring at the side of her head as she still stared at the flames. She sighed.

"Vampires." She said simply. He growled again. How _dare _a human know about them, and he was the one that told her!

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you are not the first vampire which I have come across from." This answer caught him off guard and he glared more fiercely at her.

"Who are these other vampires you've met." He said strongly that even made the question seem like a demand. Bella knew that he was not himself at the moment, he was nothing like this when she met him…or maybe it was the other way around. Maybe he was always like this.

Alec impatiently stared at Bella, waiting for her response when she finally turned her head from the fire and faced him almost robotically.

"The Cullens." She breathed and he soon saw tears glaze over her eyes. Almost instantly, his vicious mask was off and he stared at her with sympathy. But as fast as his façade came off, it snapped back up.

"What did you have with them." He asked, no interrogation in his voice. Bella closed her eyes and gave out a shaky sigh.

"My ex-boyfriend who abandoned me was one of them and was the same one who left with the rest of the Cullens, including my best friend." She answered, trying to control herself and not cry. Alec pursed his lips. How _dare _they! Tell a human their secret and then abandon her! Alec was mad, no, Alec was _furious_.

"And what have they told you about the Volturi and me." He asked, he couldn't help but ask the question. Bella didn't open her eyes but let out another shaky sigh.

"The Volturi are like the royalty of the vampire world and protect the laws that the Cullens have broke," She paused and opened her eyes to stare into his now red ones since the contacts have disintegrated, "And you are Alec Volturi, one the of the Volturi Witch Twins and the most feared vampires not counting the Kings. You and Jane are heartless creatures who feel no remorse when killing a human or vampire, just pleasure." And by the end all Alec saw was red.

"That's what they told you?" He asked her through his clenched teeth and turned his back to her to stare at the fire. She pursed her lips and nodded.

"Yes." She finally responded. He hissed and finally turned back to her.

"Did you believe it?" He asked her. She forced herself to keep her breathing labored and prepared herself to respond.

"I didn't know you at the time, so I believed it," She ignored his hiss and continued, "_but _I did it for 3 reasons. One was that, like I said, I didn't know you. Another was that the Volturi are considered 'evil' so that made me think that you were no different. And the last one was that I trusted the Cullens with my _soul_." Her voice cracked at the end and that's when Alec finally snapped out of his rage and realized how he was hurting Bella making her remember her past 'family'. He sighed and slowly walked towards Bella, afraid of scaring her. He finally got to Bella as she started shaking but he took it the wrong way, thinking that he was scaring her already. He backed away and frowned.

"Sorry." He muttered. Bella frowned when she realized that what he thought so she took a step forward, wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest and started sobbing; letting out all the sadness and anger she had kept bottled up for months. He was startled at first but soon wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and ran to the old abandoned house, placing her on an old soft bed and kept holding her as she wet his shirt with her tears but he didn't care.

"I'm sorry." He murmured as he caressed her hair.

He has never been this soft with anyone after being a vampire, not with his sister, not with anyone. Why is he with a _human_? He asked himself. _But she's not any human_, he fought himself back, _she has a shield and she's the first human to not seem scared of you after seeing you in full vampire mode. _He mentally sighed and continued stroking her hair. He was sure that if one of the Volturi ever saw him this gentle then they would never let him live it down and Alec and Jane's horrible reputation of being feared would disappear. And he couldn't let that happen.

She held her head from the shoulder she was crying on and stared at him, only a few teas were running down her cheeks now. Alec stared at her deep brown rimmed with red eyes and found himself getting lost in them.

"Change me." She whispered. He froze.

She asked him to change her. Does he do it? Aro would be pleased to have a shield in the guard but he'd have to live with her for eternity. He'd get soft every time he'd see her and then he'd no longer be a _Witch _Twin. He sighed. But he'll be with Isabella.

"Close your eyes." He murmured.

And then all Bella felt was fire. The same she felt as when James bit her and she found herself screaming for death. But not because of the flaming fire, but because of her painful memories of the Cullens…

**X~X~X~X~ 90 Years Later ~X~X~X~X**

"Bring him in." Aro said with a frown on his face.

There was someone breaking the law in England, killing humans but not draining them, but just leaving them with evidence of the immortal creatures there are. Also walking around in the sun, not caring of the people who would witness the vampire's reaction to the sun. This person was to be killed.

Bella watched emotionless as Jane threw the doors open with Bella's mate trailing behind, making his way to stand next to her, like he always did when they brought another 'criminal' in. But today was different, as if he was making sure she won't attack once the offender was dragged in.

She mentally sighed as she saw her brothers Felix and Demetri walk in hauling the criminal in while he growled and tried to kick them. This happened every time. Well, most of the time. Some just yelled claiming they were innocent, some tried to attack, and some just dry sobbed about having 'family'. But Bella, like everyone else, didn't care. She would just stare coldly at him as their head was disconnected with their body, not feeling sadness or anger towards Aro like most of the vampire world, except the Volturi. He was just doing his job.

But she froze and anger filled her as she saw the bronze hair she once loved. The bronze hair, those golden eyes and that muscular body. It couldn't be.

"Edward Cullen," Aro started, "Do you know why you are here?" Edward pursed his lips but didn't respond. Aro sighed.

"I see that you are not going to talk very easily, Edward." Aro continued. Edward stared at him with hate in his eyes that said 'What do you think?' and this made Bella hate him even more and she found herself restraining herself killing him with her physical shield with help of Alec who was holding her arm to keep herself where she was.

Of course, Edward hasn't seen her since his full attention was on Aro and getting himself out of the grasp of Felix and Demetri which was impossible, besides the fact that Bella had her dark cloak with the hood and the only thing he could see if he looked her way would be her blazing red eyes. She quickly put her mental shield around everyone in the room to stop him from hearing their thoughts and sent a cold glare towards Edward. He wasn't hurting her, not again.

"But the question is, Edward," Aro brought her out of her thoughts, "Why would you want to reveal yourself if you knew the consequences?" Edward growled at him and Bella held the urge to growl back.

"What else am I supposed to do?" He talked finally yelled, and Bella winced slightly at the voice she hasn't heard for more than 50 years, "I LEFT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE 90 YEARS AGO THINKING THAT SHE HAD FINALLY HAD THE LIFE THAT I'VE WANTED HER TO HAVE SINCE I LEFT AND I FIND OUT SHE'S BEEN _DEAD _ALL THESE YEARS!" Aro looked amused since he knew, thanks to Alec, about the past Edward and Bella had and she could tell Edward was trying to read Aro or anyone near, getting frustrated. Bella snorted coldly at Edward's revelation. He wanted her to have a normal life? Bullshit.

"And how did that turn out for you?" Bella found herself saying. Edward's head whipped to her direction and glared at her, a gesture she returned.

"What? I bet _you'_ve never been in love! YOU'RE ALL HUMAN DRINKING _MONSTERS!_" He yelled as he tugged harder, still stupidly trying to get out of Felix and Demetri's grasp. Bella felt Alec's hand silently stroke her arm, trying to soothe her anger. Not that it helped.

"And killing innocent humans, leaving them slowly dying in the streets isn't being a monster?" Bella said calmly even though in the inside she was planning on ways to kill him painfully.

"For the pain of love it isn't." He whispered. Bella snorted once again.

"What about the pain of the one you loved? Didn't you think that she suffered too?" She asked. Edward set his jaw.

"But she was supposed to have a normal life." He responded strongly.

"But she still suffered and you told her our secret so any other way, you're going to die." Bella said. His eyes widened and then narrowed.

"How did you know she was human? I never said anything and how do _you _even know if she suffered or not? You're just a murderer." He shot back. Bella clenched her jaw and turned to Aro.

"May I, Master?" She asked him. Aro sighed but nodded and Bella turned back at Edward stepping in front and pulling her arm from Alec's grasp.

"Because I suffered the same." She whispered and slowly lowered her hood. Edward gasped and stopped struggling, just staring at her.

"Bella." He breathed. Bella glared at him as coldly as she could with her red eyes staring at his golden ones and he flinched at the intensity of hate in them.

"Isabella Volturi to you." She responded. He stared at her with pleading eyes.

"Bella," She hissed at him. No one ignores her request, "Please believe me when I say I'm _so _sorry. I never meant to hurt you and I- I love you." He continued to plead. Alec hissed too but calmed down when Bella shot him a reassuring smile, which disappeared as soon she stared at Edward again.

"No you don't. Real mates can't bear to leave their mate or went back to them after a couple of days of suffering feeling as if their half in missing, but you didn't. I suffered and turned into a zombie, but then turned into a complete rebel who disappointed Charlie," She flinched when she said his name, "I even gave what I treasured most and the reason why I didn't party and drink away. I gave away my virginity to a _werewolf _just to keep my mind off you." She didn't get to finish because he growled.

"How could you be so _stupid, _Bella_. _I told you I didn't want you to do anything stupid! You _promised_!" He yelled and started struggling for his release again. Alec growled and was a Bella's side instantly.

"Don't call her stupid. Stupid is you for leaving her." He said while looking at Edward menacingly. He glared back but Bella could see the real fear in his eyes.

"And who are you for protecting her?" Edward said. Alec gave him his signature smirk.

"Her rightful mate." And before Bella could let him say anything else she lunged at him and tore his head off his body.

"You're not hurting me or my family again." She whispered and threw the head at Jane as she silently made her way out the throne room and towards her and Alec's room.

"Not again." She whispered.

She wasn't going to live in this world knowing that the same people who destroyed her emotionally are still walking on Earth, knowing that one day she'll face them.

She's going to have to ask Aro if she could go for a vampire hunt. She snorted again.

I guess Edward was right, She thought as she walked gracefully down the endless hall, I am a murderer.


End file.
